Creativity is key
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: Hello My name is Hoshiko Murakami - Shiko for short. I'm not really sure how I am suppose to summarize my story, because life around the Host Club is always completely hectic. So if you're interested, come inside and have a look, Ne? (Will most likely contain some TamaHaru.)
1. Hoshiko Murakami - Shiko for short

**~Identity~**

**Name:**Hoshiko Murakami.

**Prefered name:** Shika.

**Nicknames:** Hoshi, Shiko, Shika, Shi and Ko.

**Age:** 16.  
**D.o.B:** October 31st.  
**Astrological sign:** Scorpio.  
**Ethnicity:** Mixed; Caucasian/Asian.  
**Languages known: **Japanese and English.  
**Nationality:** Japanese.  
**Blood type:** O Negative  
**Gender:** Female.  
**Sexual orientation:** Hetrosexual.

**Extra:** Is ambidextrous, meaning that she can use both hands. (A.K.A she is both left AND right handed.), she is strangely good at card tricks and will always carry a deck with her.

**~Basic Information~**

**Personality; **  
-She pays extra attention to detail and one little 'imperfection' can really bug her until it is sorted out. (This is something Kyoya uses to his advantage when preparing the club room for special occasions or for editing any possible mistakes on the host clubs fan books/merchandising.)  
-Hoshiko is rather good at 'reading' people. (Meaning she can normally tell what someone's true intentions are upon the first meeting.)  
-Her stubbornness and pride can make it difficult to get along with her at times.  
-She is protective and compassionate towards her family and close friends.  
-Definitely not afraid to speak her mind.  
-If someone says something she doesn't agree with, then she will argue her point vigorously.  
-She can be quite spontaneous at times, sometimes even being called an 'oddball.'  
-Some of the most simplest things are enough to make her happy.  
-Just because she respects and/or likes you, does not mean that you have her trust; Trust is something you actually have to earn and work for.  
-Normally quite sarcastic, can be sassy when annoyed.  
-Strangely enough even with her somewhat perfectionist/critical personality, she is rather laid back with a somewhat amused outlook on life.  
-(Good-ish traits) Open minded, quirky, jokester, intuitive and quite creative.  
-(flaws) Distrusting, slight temper, defensive, sarcastic and stubborn.

**Occupation:** Student, first year.

**Likes:** Art, Music (Various kinds), anime/manga, guitars, drums, boxing, video games, western comics, card tricks, freestyle dance, green apples and grapes, chocolate, hot chocolate, Smoothies, milkshakes, mangos, baked goods, a fan of martial arts, neon colours, dogs, foxes, wolves, cheetahs, tigers.  
**Dislikes:** Opera, mental/physical disabilities, 'princess' dresses, bananas, mushrooms, cats, birds, spiders, soppy chick flicks, peer pressure, being told she can't do something.

**Fears:** Failing things in life due to her mental disability, Claustrophobia - Fear of small and tight places... Also really doesn't like birds.  
**Strengths:** Once she sets her mind to something she won't give up until she succeeds.  
**Weaknesses:** Gets overly frustrated with herself when her mental disorder causes her to mess up on something. She also has a great weakness for small animals, seriously if you put a puppy in front of her she'll turn into a gushing mess.

**Talents:** Can play the guitar (Electric and acoustic.), Attention-to-detail = ATD, skilled in all most all art types (She is on an Art scholarship after all.)

**Extras:** She has Dyscalculia, which is quite similar to Dyslexia just based around mathematics instead. Cannot comprehend or confuses mathematical equations, stuff as simple as counting can become difficult to remember and usually frustrates the person making the process worse.

**~Appearance~**

Height:

5'0  
**Weight:** 110lbs  
**Cupsize:** 32 C  
**Skin tone:** Naturally fair, light skinned.

**Eye colour: **Dark seafoam green.  
**Hair;  
-Colour:** Wheat blonde.  
**-Length:** Mid back.  
**-Style:** Naturally thick, usually kept loose, layered, has an uneven choppy fringe and bangs to frame her face. (Classifies it as 'untameable/Wild', since it's always messy no matter what you do with it.)  
**Piercings: **Double studded left and right ear, with a black spiral ear plug. (Normally her piercings are always hidden by her hair.)

**Hobbies:** Playing the guitar, video games, lazing around/cloud watching, reading, card tricks, drawing/painting.

**Habits:** Tends to bite her nails, sits in rather strange positions when bored or drawing.

**Sucks at: **Putting make-up on, shutting her mouth.

**Clothing style: **Hoshiko usually wears tank tops/vests, with plaid, partially unbuttoned shirts, either tartan/leather or khaki jackets, skinny/ripped jeans/shorts, converse, combat boots or just average ankle boots. Quite a few wristbands on her left wrist, a single silver 'alice in wonderland' charm bracelet on her right wrist, silver rings randomly placed and worn, and finally a long chained wolf claw necklace.(Her jewelry is actually worn at all times- school times included - though her necklace is hidden under her uniform.) _A.K.A The artsy type!_

**~Academic Information~**

**School:**Ouran Academy.

**Class year:** First, Class 1-D. (She's only there on an Art Scholarship after all, though she is the higher classes for english literature, music and History.)  
**Uniform:** Hoshiko is _extremely _glad that she cannot afford the yellow monstrosity known as Ouran Academy's female high school uniform, she of course wears her own makeshift uniform which consists of; A white long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up (Which is more of a habit than a fashion statement, since she has to roll them up when participating in anything art related so that the sleeves don't get mucky.), black tailor fit formal dress trousers, though sometimes it is a black pleated skirt during the warmer weather, Black formal dress shoes/slip ons when wearing the skirt. Will wear an oxford blue jumper on the colder days.

**How did you meet the Host Club:** "It's kind of hard _not_ to meet the host club when attending Ouran. *Sigh* I met them when Ootori-Senpai was selling the clubs fan book in the Academy gardens, Miyuki(friend) bought one and apparently I scoffed at the poor quality and imperfections too loudly, as the next thing I know I'm basically being interrogated by Ootori-Senpai. *Sweatdrop* That is also how I came to be working for the Host club as a 'Quality control officer', so to speak."  
**What do you think of them:** "They're...eccentric, but strangely lovable~ ^.^"

**Clubs: **Art club...And part time Host club apparently.

**Wealth status: "**...Commoner apparently *Mutters* Rich B*****d's." She's not poor so to speak, but she is definitely not rich. Her family live's in a three bedroom house, they tend to go on holidays abroad during the winter breaks to get away from the cold, they pay for Shika's private guitar lessons, as well as all of her art supplies. (Which are damn expensive by the way!) What I'm trying to say is that they definitely aren't struggling for money.

**~Family/Relationships~**

**Father:**Sayoto Murakami.

**Age**: 38

**Height: **6'2

**Hair/Eyes**: Dark brown hair, Dark seafoam green eyes, Japanese/Asian.

**Mother:** Ebony 'Ebbi' Murakami.  
**Age:** 37  
**Height:** 5'0  
**Hair/Eyes:** Wheat blonde hair, blue eyes, British/Caucasian.

**Sister:** Sayaki 'Sakki' Murakami/Zukihara  
**Age:** 25  
**Height:** 5'1  
**Hair/Eyes: **Dark blonde hair, Blue eyes, Mixed.  
**Extra:** Married to a guy called Togari Zukihara.

**Brother: **Onachi 'Ona or Chi-chi' Murakami.  
**Age:** 5  
**Height: **3'1  
**Hair/Eyes:** Dark brown hair, Seafoam green eyes (Lighter than his Fathers/Sisters.), Mixed.

**Best friend:** Obitokuzi 'Obito' Getsuni  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'9  
**Hair/Eyes:** black hair, light green eyes, Japanese/Asian.  
**Extra:** Childhood friend and Ex-Boyfriend.

**Friend: **Miyuki Akuzuri  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'4  
**Hair/Eyes:** Dyed hair a pastel pink, apparently she has auburn hair naturally, Grey eyes, Japanese/Asian.  
**Extra:** Member of the Art Club.

**Friend: **Ryo Setsukai  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'9  
**Hair/Eyes:** Light brown hair, light green eyes, Mixed Black/Asian.  
**Extra:** Part of the Art Club, Homosexual.

**Trivia:**

-She doesn't tend to call anyone by the term 'Kun', so if she does use the term then she is teasing them.**  
**-Hoshiko's favourite colour is a rich purple.

**Quotes:**  
-(To the Host Club when they ask her why she gets so protective over her artwork.)-  
"I like art because it can make people feel all sorts of emotions. So the fact that I can create something like that truely makes me happy, it's not about the money or any sort of fame...It's about the look of wonder upon someones face, and the joy it can bring to their hearts."

-(During a random lecture XD)-  
"You can tell a lot about an artist by the things they draw, but you can tell even more by the _way_ they drew it."

-(To Tamaki whilst he's giving out orders, after they have an argument)-  
"Please don't order me around, it's rather irritating and quite frankly, you're already treading on thin ice Suoh-Senpai."

-(To Ryo teasingly)-  
"I'm a girl and I'm still more of a man than you."

**Possible Love interests:** Kaoru Hitachiin or Mitsukuni Haninozuka

**Extra:** Went to the same Middle School as Ritsu Kasanoda, eventually got to be his 'friend' though it's more like an acquaintance than anything.

'Love' Song (When paired with Kaoru): 'Truth or Dare.' -Emily Osment.

'Love' Song (When paired with Mitsu): 'Bombshell blonde.' -Owl city.

Theme Song: 'My leftovers.' -Porcelain &amp; The Tramps.


	2. Class 1-D

**A/n: So this is just a taster chapter really, I just wanted to get something out. The next chapter will be more entertaining I promise, but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter none the less.**

* * *

"Greetings students! For those of you who have come straight from Ouran's Middle School, I wish to warmly welcome you back." The middle-aged man bowed deeply, with as much regal grace as a lord, before enthusiastically straightening up and beaming at us. "However, for those of you who are new to this prestigious school - I welcome you just as warmly and hope that you find Ouran to your liking~"

I took a quick glance around the room to see that my new classmates were either dull fully bored of this man already, or completely ignoring him.

Hearing the trademark sound of chalk hitting board caused me to turn my attention back to the graying male at the front of the classroom, my eyes widened slightly at seeing him writing out his name in some of the most beautiful calligraphy I had ever seen.

He turned around with a flourish, another beaming smile adorned his clean shaven and slowly aging face. "I am your main teacher for the next year, Taishoji Suraji! And I do hope that we will all have a grand relationship with one another~"

*Sweat drop* Is he always this...happy-go-lucky? Or is he just paid to be like this? Oh well, at least he isn't grouchy.

"Now students since this is your very first day at school, I am willing to allow you all to use the first class as a sort of 'free period' to get to know one another. So please do feel free to mingle as I collect my gathering for our first official lesson~" He was about to sit down at his desk, but stopped and snapped his fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot. The Headmaster has informed me that we do in fact have a scholarship student in our mitts this year, would Hoshiko Murakami please raise her hand?"

I winced slightly, not really wanting any extra attention, but gingerly raised my hand anyway. Mr. Suraji chuckled warmly, showing me a playful grin as he spoke. "Of course! I should have spotted you a little sooner Ms. Murakami, after all, you are the only girl not wearing the school uniform."

I took a brief look down at my white button up shirt, and wondered shortly if I should pull down the rolled up sleeves, may be fully button up the shirt or at least take off my multitude of wristbands. "I apologize if my appearance is unsatisfactory Sir."

To my surprise he burst out laughing, nonchalantly waving his hand at me to dismiss my comment. "Nonsense! You look perfectly fine Ms. Murakami." He suddenly sprang up next to me, whispering secretly to me. "Besides, if you ask me it is definitely an improvement from those awfully designed dresses."

I smirked nodding at him in agreeance, he grinned once again before practically skipping back to his unoccupied desk. Yep, he's definitely just a happy-go-lucky kind of guy!

After that everyone began moving around to 'mingle' as Mr. Suraji had put it, though I decided to stay in my seat. I felt too out of place at this school...I mean come on have you seen this place?! It screams fancy...and well, I just don't truly belong here, it feels uncomfortable - You know what I mean?

After a while a few sweet looking girls made their way over to me, smiling softly. The first to speak to me was a rather pretty short haired brunette, with forest green eyes. "Hello Murakami-chan~ You don't mind if we talk to you, do you?"

I felt an embarrassed heat touch my cheeks but pushed it away...Being socially shy is so annoying at times. "Of course not!"

They all grinned taking up the unoccupied seats that surrounded me, the brunette spoke up again, though this time she was introducing herself. "I'm Nariko Tsukiyo, but you can call me Nari if you want! I'm not really one for formality in names, so do you mind if I also address you by your first name?"

I grinned, she doesn't seem too bad, actually, I expected these people to be more...Ano, snobbish? "Call me whatever you'd like, I have a number of nicknames anyway." I tapped a finger against my chin in consideration. "Ano, I do prefer being called Shika though."

Her eyes sparkled shortly before she grasped my hands unexpectedly. "Arigato, Shika-chan~"

I chuckled awkwardly whilst I politely slipped my hands from her own, I turned to the other two girls who were giggling at their friend's spontaneous behaviour, I tilted my head at them expectantly, to which they took the hint and gladly introduced themselves.

The ebony haired female, with chocolate brown eyes, had introduced herself as Maiyu Akihiro, apparently, she had been attending Ouran since elementary school and was the youngest child of a prosperous soaps company.

The second female adorned a burgundy hair colour, with amazing obsidian eyes. She introduced herself as Seika Tobino, she has also been attending Ouran from a young age and was long term friends with Nari and Maiyu, her family owns quite a few convenience stores apparently.

Nariko gasped, turning to me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't give you a proper introduction like Seika-chan and Maiyu-chan did! We've all been attending Ouran since elementary, though we have never been in any class higher than D...Our families businesses aren't high class enough I guess." She frowned slightly, however she quickly beamed straight back up at me. "My family owns a line of sushi restaurants called 'Umi'~ I'm an only child, so I'll be taking over the business one day!"

She struck a determined pose as I began to think, Umi? That means ocean right? I grinned before turning to her. "I've been to one of your restaurants before! It has really great sushi and the staff are all really friendly."

Nari squealed as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "You have? Oh, that's wonderful, arigato for your compliments Shika-chan!"

"Ano, Murakami-chan? I don't mean to be rude, but how did you afford to go to 'Umi'. You are here on a scholarship aren't you?"

I immediately turned towards Maiyu as she voiced her confusion, I saw that she looked flustered at asking and she probably thought that she had offended me in some way, so I grinned playfully as I answered her. "Ne, Akihiro-chan do you think I'm poor?" She began blushing furiously from embarrassment and I couldn't help but laugh. "G-Gomenasai Akihiro-chan, I was only messing~" She let out a relieved sigh and then laughed at her own overreaction.

I stretched before actually answering her question. "My parents both make really good wages with their jobs, so we can actually afford quite a lot, obviously they don't make enough money for the tuition to Ouran though."

All three had an intrigued expression upon their faces which caused a small sweatdrop to roll down the back of my head, then again they've probably never met someone from a social class such as myself, so this will be a learning experience for them I guess.

Seiko tilted her head in question. "What do your parents do then Murakami-chan? That is as long as you don't mind me asking of course."

Shrugging as I answered her. "I don't mind Tobino-chan. My father is a surgeon, an orthopedic surgeon to be precise and my mother is an interpreter; English, Japanese, German and Russian."

"Wow! Those are both really great professions and they do pay exceedingly well" The other two nodded in agreement with Nari.

"Ne Murakami-chan, did you say that your mother interpreter's German?" I nodded at Seiko, to which she smiled excitedly. "Would you mind giving me your mother's contact details? My father is attempting to make a deal with a german investor, but he is too stubborn to look for an interpreter so the deal is going very slowly, maybe if I give him your mother's details he'll stop being so stubborn and hire her!"

My eyes widened, but I quickly put on a polite smile, taking out one of my mother's business cards and handing it over to Seika. "My mother would be honoured to work for your family Tobino-chan." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "She actually gave me quite a few of those cards since I was coming to Ouran."

The three giggled, and Nari happily patted my shoulder. "That was smart of her! There should be quite a few students here who would take interest in such a diverse interpreter, usually, interpreters only specialize in one language and your mother specializes in four yes?"

"Well yes, but the Japanese one hardly ever comes up unless a Fournier comes over or someone hires her to work abroad."

We chatted for a little while longer, nothing too interesting just the usual things like what our lessons were going to be about, what clubs we wanted to join, etc.

"Oh!" Maiyu turned towards me with a questioning look on her face. "We never asked you what type of scholarship you are on Murakami-chan?"

I straightened up in my chair and grinned in pride. "I'm on an art scholarship, of course, ~"


End file.
